Catcher in the Rye
by Umberhulk2
Summary: Im starting my story from where J.d Salinger left off. I didnt know where else to put this. Thers is no J.D SalingerCatcher categories. So I submited it to book crosovers. Yes it isnt really a crossover but I figured all of you wouldnt mind.


My first fic is on J.D Salingers "Catcher in the Rye." I continue the story as Holden is in the clinic. I tell the story as if Holden is talking to his own internal psychologist, so I could preserve the writing style.

The Catcher in the Rye

Chapter 27

I had woken up in the room the clinic had me sleeping in. It was a small room nothing special. Its just one of the rooms that look uninteresting in anyway. It just bothered you whenever you wake up to a room you expect to be interesting. I cant explain it.

I woke up and just sighed. Its just that soon I was going to get out of there and I wasn't really in the mood for trying to explain the same story all over again. I just hoped it would at least be someone different. I mean sometimes I would talk to the same person every day. Its just when you talk to the same people it gets old. Meeting new people makes for better conversations. It really does. Even if the person was as phony as hell, I just hoped it would be someone different.

I got dressed. Put on Jeans and a white shirt and went to the recreational room. It was about the size of a large classroom. Nice place to eat though. It just had that comfortable atmosphere to it. That's all im saying.

I walked in and made some toast and started to eat. I had just gotten finished with the first slice when Mrs. Handerson walked in. She was sort of the nurse who would say when your going to talk and with who. I pretended to be focused on my breakfast.

"Oh, hello Holden. How are you today"

That annoyed me, but only because she asked it every single goddam day just for hell of it. It made her sound so phony it killed me.

"Oh fine. Just eating breakfast."

"Really? You mean your not anxious to go home?"

That surprised me a little. I figured she would just say, that's nice or im glad. Something funny like that. Its just something you wouldn't expect to be asked from someone like that. I mean she worked there. When someone works somewhere there supposed to say something boring and phony. Not something like; Are you anxious to leave?

"Oh well um, I'm anxious to leave and everything but im not in any terrible hurry. I mean its not like I have anything interesting to do once I get out of here. You see, there's just nothing I have planned to do, so I'm not killing myself to get out of here."

The Catcher in the Rye

Chapter 24

"Im not sure I know what you mean."

Now that was a response I was expecting.

"Its ok. It really is. Im just not terribly excited about it. But I feel great I really do.

"Grand"

Two in a row. It looked like there wouldn't be too many unexpected conversation. It actually relieved me in a funny way. I still feel like im still crazy when I think like this.

I finished my toast and threw away my paper plate and yawned. Its kind of funny, yawning. Everyone yawns in their own unique way. I mean you will hear someone yawn and you know its them. Its actually one of the crazy little things I remember about Allie.

"So who am I to talk to today" as corny as hell.

"Your brother called in tlast night while you were still asleep dear. He says he is coming around 12 oclock."

"Are you sure? He usually visits on Tuesdays and Fridays. Earlier in the day to."

"Yes im sure sweetie. Why I don't know."

It always kills me, when people say that. Its just that its sincere, that its way to sincere. Same thing with this broadway play I watched. Its just has a phony tone to it. It drives me crazy thinking about it.

I looked at the clock. It was eleven thirty. Ms. Handerson left the room and I went over to the window and opened it. The weather is a lot warmer here so I like to open the window to cool down the room. Then I opened the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice. I sat back down and drank it. I remembered the cold weather in New York. How cold I felt when I went down to Mr. Spencer house, and than walking through Central park or to the Edmont Hotel. How I lost my gloves before that night I left Pencey. It made me depressed so what I did, I changed my mind, got back up and closed the window so I could stop thinking about it.

-Umberhulk


End file.
